Batman Meets The Element Team Wiccan Version
by SailorYingYang
Summary: Just read it. R/R please.


Batman Meets The Element Team  
  
p  
  
In Gotham City (Year: 2099)...Okay here's the deal I'm on a very important date with my girlfriend, Dana Tan at our usual nightclub called 12 Juice Bar. Just as we are about to start dancing my cell phone starts ringing.  
  
"Slaget. Sorry Dana, it's my boss.",I say as I goe somewhere I can answer my cell phone privately and away from the loud music. I push a button and put the phone to my ear.  
  
"This better be important, Bruce.",I say slightly annoyed.  
  
"It always is. I have a new mission for you, McGennis.",says Bruce.  
  
"What is this time? Has the Royal Flush come back?",I ask annoyed.  
  
"No, you will be sent into the past. There's a dark moon tonight and it's also a time when you can go back and forth through time.",says Bruce as I'm surprised.  
  
"I didn't hear anything about that.",I say as Bruce chuckles slightly to himself and sometimes to make me feel stupid since I'm new to all of this.  
  
"I read it the newspaper. In the past it will be the year 2000. You will first have to gain clearance from a woman called SailorPluto. She guards that realm from the past, present and the future. Come back to base and I'll tell you more about your mission.",says Bruce and then he hangs up.  
  
I real quick tell Dana that something came up and that I'll make it up to her on our next date. She gives me the cold shoulder as I leave the 12 Juice Bar and take a cab to Wayne Manor. I pay the cab driver some creds and then I walk up towards the gate. I open the front gate and walk up towards the front   
  
of the house. I knock on the door and Bruce opens the door. Ace immediately jumps all over me as I pat him on the head. He takes me down to the BatCave as Ace follows right behind me.  
  
"So why do I have to go to the past, Wayne? Who's this SailorPluto character anyways?",I ask as Bruce types something on the big screen computer.  
  
It shows a picture of some woman in her late 20's with long dark green hair and she's wearing a very short body suit/skirt combo. It looks like she's carrying a really weird looking stick with a red dot on the end of it.  
  
"That woman on the screen is Sailor Pluto. She's the senshi or sailor warrior that gaurds the Gate Of Time. She only speaks Japanese so you might want to hook this into your suit so that you can understand her and automatically speak back to her. She may look young but she is over a thousand years old and doesn't get many visitors.",says Bruce as all of the information on her says not verified.  
  
"So how do I gain her trust?",I ask as I take my suit out of my backpack and stick the tiny earpiece in front of the one that I usually to hear Bruce.  
  
"This is very important, Terry. Tell her that Sailor Dragon sent you. That's the only way that she'll let you in but if Sailor Dragon is with her then you're in deep trouble. Here's a picture of what Sailor Dragon looks like.",says Bruce as he pushes a button and the picture of Sailor Pluto is gone   
  
but in it's place is a picture of a woman a little bit younger looking then Sailor Pluto.   
  
She has silver dragon wings and a white body suit with a silver colored skirt. Her hair is a lavendar color and her eyes are blue-green. She's carrying a stick that is silver and on the top is a dragon's head with a stone in it's mouth. There's a little more on SailorDragon then there was on SailorPluto.  
  
"Why does she look like a demon?",I ask him as I look at her more closely.  
  
"She enjoys scaring her enemies. She has a bad temper so don't mention her being a demon in her presence.",says Bruce as I read over her information.I skim through it until I see under relationships that she has a daughter.  
  
"She has a daughter?!",I say very surprised as Bruce nods.  
  
"Her daughter's name is Rhiannon but they usually call her Rhi for short.",says Bruce as he shows a picture of the baby with no information at all.  
  
"Your mission is to save Sailor Dragon's daughter, Rhiannon from our enemies from this time. Somehow the Jokerz found another way in without going to pay Sailor Pluto a visit. You need to stop the Jokerz and quickly before they decide to change our world here in the present.",says Bruce as I nod and quickly put on my suit.  
  
I jump into the BatWing as I listen to the directions Bruce is giving me. As soon as my airplane hits where the moon should be I am suddenly transported into a very foggy place.   
  
I get out of my plane and shout,"Hello SailorPluto. Are you there?".  
  
A few seconds later the fog clears and SailorPluto is standing a few feet away from me.  
  
"Hai, who are you? Your fuku looks strange. Are you friend or foe? I am Sailor Pluto, Gaurdian of the Gate Of Time.",says SailorPluto as she points her staff towards me.  
  
"I'm Batman. Sailor Dragon sent me. I need to be sent to where she is.",I say as I jump down from my plane and walk towards her.  
  
She puts her staff down and now is holding it. She taps her staff on the large door behind her and it   
  
opens very fast. I walk inside of the huge door as I am suddenly transported to a place with barely any pollution and almost everyone are riding these strange things that they have to use their legs to get around.  
  
In present time(Year: 2000) I think my History teacher called them bicyles and I also see cars too. I go into an alley to change out of my outfit as I put it back in my backpack. I take out my translation earpiece from my Batsuit and stick it in my ear. Luckily nobody has seen it since it is the same as my skin color and it's well hidden. When I come out of the alley I accidently bump into a woman that looks alot like Sailor Dragon.  
  
"Oh gomen naisa.I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you alright?",says the woman as she helps me up quickly.  
  
"Argito. Hai, I'm fine. It was my fault.",I say quickly as she nods.  
  
"Hai, you're right it was your fault. Ja ne.",says the woman as I was totally taken for a chump.  
  
"Hey wait since it was my fault. Can I take you for a soda?",I say quickly as she thinks about it and then nods.  
  
"Hai but make it coffee instead and you have yourself a deal.",says the woman as I nod and then realise that I don't know where anything is located.  
  
"You're new here, ne?",asks the woman as I nod sheepishly.  
  
"Hai, how about you lead and I'll buy.",I say quickly as she nods and takes me to this really small coffee shop where barely anybody's there except for this whole huge group of about 11 people and one baby girl sitting next to this guy in a high chair.  
  
"Hey Sarah-chan, who's your friend?",asks a teenage boy with blonde hair a little bit younger then me.  
  
"Don't know but he's new here. He bumped into me and offered to buy us all a coffee as an apology.",says the girl named Sarah. How do I get myself into these things?  
  
"So what's your name?",asks a guy wearing a red bandanna under his long hair.  
  
"Terry McGennis. My folks sent me here to straighten me out.",I say calmly.  
  
"What did you do, McGennis-san? Rob a bank?",asks the guy with the red bandanna.  
  
"Jake-chan, be nice.",warns Sarah as Jake nods.  
  
"It was just a question, Sarah-chan. There's no need to make me look like a baka in front of McGennis-san. He might think that I'm a wuss.",says Jake annoyed and then he realises that he said something very stupid.  
  
"Gomen naisa Sarah-chan. How about I get you a Chocolate chip cookie as an apology, ne?",says Jake quickly as Sarah nods happily and calms down.  
  
"Argito Jake-chan. He's not going to think that you're a wuss.",says Sarah happily as I look at the menu but I found out that my earpiece doesn't translate everything into English.  
  
"Hey minna. Does anybody know what these little squiggles mean?",I say embaressed as Sarah looks at me confused.  
  
"Those are kanji, McGennis-san.You know how to speak Japanese perfectly but you can't read kanji?",says Sarah as she starts looking at me funny.  
  
"Hai.",I say hoping that was the right answer so that she'll stop looking at me like that.  
  
"Okay then. Do you want me to tell you what I think is good or do you want me to read out the menu to you?",says Sarah as I nod.  
  
She starts reading the menu to me as I decide on a Frappichino. Then she hands me back my menu as she or the others in her group don't even need to look at their menus. They must come here alot. Just then a waiteress comes by our table as we all order our coffees and one Chocolate Chip cookie for Sarah.  
  
"So why did your folks sent you here to Tokyo if you were being such a pain? Are you enrolled in school yet?",asks Sarah calmly as I try to think fast.  
  
"I stole alot of stuff from here and my little brother just to get some drugs. My mom found out and told me not to come back unless I straightened out. No, I don't really know where anything is. I just got here an hour ago.",I say as calmly enough to convince Sarah and her friends.  
  
"Have you stolen anything recently, McGennis-san?",asks Jake curiously."Jake-chan, I *thought* that   
  
you were out of that business.",says another girl with lavendar hair.  
  
"I am Egan-chan but I can still ask him. Can't I?",says Jake as Egan shrugs.  
  
"Did you do drugs too, Jake-san?",I ask as Jake shakes his head.  
  
"Nope, never needed too. I just helped my gang still some stuff but that's about it.",says Jake calmly and then the waitress comes back with our coffees and Sarah's cookie.  
  
Just as we are about to drink our coffees I hear the all too fimilar laughter of the Jokerz. They are wearing their usual clothes and clown make up. They start spray painting the walls and then they   
  
see Rhiannon in Sarah's lap. They burst into the coffee shop and one of them fires a gun into the ceiling.  
  
"You, girl give us that kid.",says the leader as Sarah glares at him dangerously.  
  
She holds onto her daughter protectively and says angerily,"Go to hell, baka.".  
  
"Don't make us hurt you.",says a Jokerz girl as she slams her rubber chicken with spikes right in front Sarah's table. All of the people run out terrified except for me and Sarah's group.  
  
"Sarah-san take her and run. I'll try and hold them off.",I say quickly as Sarah looks at me and then nods firmly.  
  
Sarah uses her free hand to turn over the table and then she runs out of the coffee shop before the Jokerz knew what she was doing.  
  
"Get her Chucko and make sure that the baby's alive.",says the leader as Ryan and Jet tackle Chucko together to the ground. Allisa and Egan both whoop the female Jokerz. Allisa takes the rubber chicken and hits the leader hard in the cheek as she hits a nearby wall.  
  
"You guys sure know how to fight.",I say surprised as Isaura smiles playfully.  
  
"We've had alot of practice in self-defense.",says Isaura as Allisa smacks another Jokerz member. Chucko gets up and grabs onto Ryan and Jet's heads. He bangs them together as they are both knocked out. Then Chucko gets up and runs after Sarah but he stops when he sees Sailor Dragon holding Rhiannon in her left arm and her staff in her right hand.  
  
"You will pay for hurting my friends, you horrible fake clown.",hisses SailorDragon as her eyes are glowing a bright silver color.  
  
While the others are busy I quickly run to change into my Batsuit. I fly next to SailorDragon as she holds onto Rhiannon protectively.  
  
"Are you with him, stranger?",asks Sailor Dragon angerily as I shake my head.  
  
"No, I'm here to protect your child. The Jokerz want her badly but I don't know why.",I say calmly as Sailor Dragon points her staff at Chucko as he is sent to a nearby tree.  
  
"Earth, make a cage that no one could break through.",says Sailor Dragon as Chucko is captured by   
  
an extremely tall wall made entirely out of dirt.  
  
"That's not going to hold him, Sailor Dragon-san. He's just going to break out of it.",I say annoyed that she would actually use a bunch of dirt to hold a guy like Chucko. Chucko tries to   
  
break out but he doesn't which serious surprises me. Then some other girls, a couple guys and some strange creatures appear next to her.  
  
"You okay, Dragon-chan?",asks a girl that looks like a mermaid except this strange looking   
  
water is holding her up.  
  
"Hai, this guy says that he's here to protect Rhi-chan.",says SailorDragon as 2 dragons both   
  
hiss at me.  
  
"He must have brought them with him to set a trap to capture Rhi-chan.",hisses the female dragon.  
  
"I wouldn't do anything like that. You're lying. I'm the good guy and those are the Jokerz. They're the ones that want your Rhi-chan but I have no idea why.",I say as Sailor Dragon hugs her daughter.  
  
"We can handle this without your help.",says SailorDragon as Rhiannon looks up at her sadly.  
  
"Your daughter, Rhiannon thinks otherwise.",I say annoyedly as SailorDragon's eyes are now glowing a silver color.  
  
"That *is* none of your business.",hisses Sailor Dragon dangerously but I can tell that she's only worried about her daughter's safety.  
  
Then the Jokerz run up to Chucko and try to get him out with their high tech weapons.  
  
"They aren't from this time. Why would villians from the future come here to get Rhi-chan?",says Sailor Dragon confused as I nod.  
  
"Hai, I'm from the future also. I tracked them down here to try and stop them from getting her.",I say calmly.  
  
"Did you see Pluto-chan? A few nights ago was the dark moon. It was really creepy seeing no moon out.",says Sailor Dragon as I nod firmly.  
  
"Hai, I did. She let me pass through the Gate Of Time.",I say as the Jokerz have now given up trying to get their member, Chucko out.  
  
The leader aims for SailorDragon's staff and hits her hand as she lets go of it from being surprised like that. Suddenly the staff floats back to it's owner as Sailor Dragon holds onto her staff with her injured hand. She throws her staff as hard as she can. It stops in front of the leader and smacks him a few times until he drops his weapon. Then the staff grabs the weapon and throws it into the air. The jewel that's in the dragon's mouth starting glowing and then sends a powerful beam towards the weapon. The weapon has been destroyed and then the staff returns to Sailor Dragon again.   
  
The female girl runs up behind SailorDragon and is about to tackle her to the ground but the male dragon quickly turns into a human and kicks the female Jokerz hard in the stomach.  
  
"Argito Arwan-chan.",says SailorDragon as I sees all of them whooping the Jokerz team but then the leader grabs his teammates weapon and points it straight at Sailor Dragon's head.  
  
"No more games. Hand over the kid or die trying to save her.",says the leader as I can tell that he means business this time. Sailor Dragon glares at him dangerously. I get in front of SailorDragon and shock   
  
the weapon out of the leader's hands. He screams in pain as he drops the weapon onto the ground. SailorDragon gets up and runs over to her teammates.   
  
I look straight at the leader of the Jokerz dangerously as the leader gets up but he's still hurt alot. Then I feel somebody coming behind me but whomever it is whooping somebody. I kick the leader hard in the face as he now has a bloody nose. I turn around and see SailorDragon fighting the female Joker now without her daughter.   
  
She's not even using her staff this time as she grabs a hold of the female's hand and quickly breaks her arm that holds onto her dangerous rubber chicken. The teenage girl screams in pain as she falls to the   
  
ground passed from the pain of her arm being broken.  
  
"Baka.",hisses SailorDragon and then she notices me looking at her.   
  
"What?! You'd do the same thing if it was your kid being threatened.",says SailorDragon annoyed as I just nod numbly. Then I notice her expression as I suddenly feel something being hit on my mask. I then see SailorDragon looking at me concerned and then I black out.  
  
When I wake up I open my eyes and look around at where I am. Am I at Bruce's house? No, this looks like very old stuff.  
  
"Good, I'm glad you're awake.",says Sarah as she and her friends are watching some news station but you can actually tell what everyone looks like from back at home.  
  
"Where am I? What am I doing here? Where are the senshi and those Jokerz?",I ask very confused as I remember fighting them and trying to save Sailor Dragon.  
  
"You're at our house. We found you lying near the Juuban Park and brought you here.",says Sarah kindly as I realise that I'm still in my Batsuit.  
  
"Thank you for the help ma'm but I need to go and find where the Jokerz went to.",I say in a more heroic voice as Sarah looks at me very confused.  
  
"Knock it off with the voice change.",says Sarah as Rhiannon looks up at me and then coos happily.  
  
"Who are you?",asks Sarah as she notices her daughter cooing happily.  
  
"I don't know what you mean by that, ma'm. I'm Batman.",I say as Sarah gets up and comes closer towards my face.  
  
"Enough.I'll ask you this only once.",says Sarah quietly and then she sucks in alot of air and holds it for a second.  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU WITHOUT YOUR UNIFORM ON?!",shouts Sarah really loud as I try to cover my ears. Now my ears are ringing from her very loud question.  
  
"Are you trying to kill me, Sarah-san?",I ask angerily as Sarah smiles micheivously.  
  
"Argito McGennis-san or Batman.",says Sarah happily as I'm wondering if that was her plan all along.  
  
"So he's McGennis-san? This'll be interesting.",giggles a girl with long blue hair.  
  
"Hai, Allisa-chan. I knew that trick would work. I still wanna know how he got through the Gate   
  
with Pluto-chan gaurding it. She'd never lets anybody in or out unless it's us or the Inners.",says Sarah as I realise that she must be Sailor Dragon and her friends here all must be the those group of guys and girls earlier.  
  
"How did you know that it was me, Sarah-san?",I ask confused as Sarah smiles playfully.  
  
She sits back down on the couch.  
  
"Because all of my friends call me Sarah-chan and only people that we just met are referred with their last names with the prefix -san at the end and since you're the first person that we all met in the same day then you have to be the one. So how did you get through the Gate without having Pluto-chan fry you with her staff?",says Sarah energically.  
  
"I told her that Sailor Dragon sent me from the future.",I mumble quietly as Sarah glares at me dangerously.  
  
"McGennis-baka, Pluto-chan's going to fry you.",says Sarah angerily as I gulp neverously.  
  
"Hey I'm not an idiot.",I say trying to defend myself as I realise that she just called me an idiot in Japanese.  
  
"Are too.",hisses Sarah dangerously and I'm wondering how this annoying adult got to be the leader of this team so fast.  
  
"Can I barrow him for a minute, Sarah-chan?",asks the guy with blue tints in his mohawk.  
  
"Hai, Jet-chan.",says Sarah as she calms down and starts playing with Rhiannon.  
  
Jet pulls me up from the couch easily which is surprising since not many people in my time can do that so easily. He drags me to the kitchen and shoves me into the counter forcefully.  
  
"Hey what's the deal, Jet-san?",I say annoyedly as Jet glares at me until I'm done talking.  
  
"Don't tick off Sarah-chan right now. You saw how worried she was when that baka guy pointed that gun at her. She would give up her life for her daughter and we don't need some hot shot coming in here from the future or where ever you're from exactly and trying to get Rhiannon or Sarah-chan killed. Tell whoever that sent you that they need to bring you back home immediately. If you can't get home by your boss then we'll sent you back through the Gate.",says Jet as I glare back at him.  
  
"I have a job to do and I plan on finishing it, Jet-san.",I say angerily and then I add,"Whether or not you like it.".  
  
"You like Sarah-san, don't you?",I ask in a serious voice as Jet just shakes his head.  
  
"No, McGennis-san.I just don't want my friend and her daughter to get killed because of you that brought some bad guys from your time.",says Jet as I glare at him."I *didn't* bring the Jokerz here. *I* followed them here in this time. I need a place to crash. My money from the future doesn't work here in your time.",I say as Jet looks at me with disgust.  
  
"If you're really want to stay here, ask Sarah-chan. Of course if it was me I'd let you live on the streets.",says Jet as I ignore his last comment and walk back into the living room.  
  
"Sarah-san, can I stay here at your place?",I ask as Sarah looks at me confused.  
  
"Why are you asking?",asks Sarah annoyed.  
  
"Because my money from the future doesn't work here, that's why.",I snap at her as she glares at me.  
  
"You really are a baka, McGennis-san.",says Sarah coolily as she walks up to her room hurt.  
  
"Smooth move, McGennis-san.",says a blonde haired girl.  
  
"I'm out of here.",I say annoyed as Jet smiles slightly.  
  
"How will you get an apartment, McGennis-san?",asks Jet as Allisa glares at him.  
  
"Jet-chan, did you piss off McGennis-san and he took out his frustration out on Sarah-chan?",asks Allisa angerily as Jet just looks away from her.  
  
"Maybe, but he should have known better then to come and try to-",says Jet but he's cut off by Allisa as   
  
she glares at him dangerously.  
  
"Tell Sarah-chan what you said to McGennis-san and then after Jet-chan comes down here I'll show you were Sarah-chan's room is and then you can apologize to Sarah-chan.",says Allisa calmly as I nod   
  
impressed by how she takes action so quickly. Now I think I know how to handle this group of teenagers except for Sarah and that guy of hers. I sit down in one of the chairs as I take off my batman head. I take out the translation ear piece so I hear Bruce talking away as usual. I put my suit's head bck on and hold onto my ear piece.  
  
"Hello Mr.Wayne.It's me Terry.",I say calmly.  
  
"Hi Terry. So how are things in the present? I guess that you got into the present just fine.",says Bruce from the BatCave.  
  
"They're okay. I found out who Sailor Dragon and her teammates are already. Creds don't work here in the present so I'm out of cash.",I say as the green haired girl is giving me the strangest look.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Wayne some girl's giving me a weird look.",I say as I look back at her.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?",I ask slightly annoyed as she blushes.  
  
"Is that a futurestic cellphone connected into your suit, McGennis-san?",asks the green haired girl as I shrug.  
  
"No, it's a direct link to my boss in the future.",I say annoyed as she glares at me.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I said, a weirdo cell phone.",says the green haired girl annoyed as I ignore her   
  
and go back to talking to Bruce.  
  
"Baka.",says the green haired girl as Allisa shakes her head at me.  
  
"Lighten up, minna-chan. He's a broke teenager from the future living with us that's talking to some guy in the future.",says the brown haired guy with long hair.  
  
"I'm *not* a broke teenager. I have money but I just can't use it here.",I say angerily as Jet comes down the stairs very embaressed.  
  
I tell Bruce that I have to go and then Jet comes by me.  
  
"Sarah-chan wanted me to tell you to change out of that suit that you wear.",says Jet annoyed as I nod firmly. I go into the bathroom once the blonde haired girl shows me the way and change out of my Batsuit. I put it in my backpack as I put on my brown coat over my black t-shirt.  
  
"Come on McGennis-san. Sarah-chan's room is right this way.",says Allisa as she shows me upstairs.  
  
"Nice place you guys got here.",I say amazed.  
  
"Yeah, Sarah-chan bought it extremely cheap and we helped fix it up. We get less on the bills because we did ourselves. Her rooms right here, Terry.",says Allisa as I just now realise that they can all speak English.  
  
She opens the door as a toy poodle starts barking wildly when I step inside of her room.  
  
"Brigit, come here. Sorry about that. She's not used to strangers.",says Sarah as I asks me to sit in a nearby chair.  
  
"Cute dog.",I say trying to start a conversation and hoping that she'd forget about my apology that I have to give her. She didn't forget unfortantly for me.  
  
"Not really but we're getting off of the subject now. Jet told me what he said to but I imagine that he probably left somethings out for my benefit.",says Sarah calmly as her toy poodle sits in between Sarah's legs.  
  
"I'm not very good with apologizing so here goes. I'm sorry for pissing you off earlier.",I say as Sarah nods.  
  
"You're right. You suck at it but I'll forgive you.",says Sarah as I feel alot better but something's still bugging me.  
  
"Who's the father of Rhiannon? Why is she so important to my enemies that are from my time?",I asks impaintently as Sarah blushes a little bit.  
  
"Ryan Hale. The guy with the long brown hair that's always in a short ponytail. I don't know maybe they want to use of her powers since she hasn't had time to be taught what do with it yet.",says Sarah as I look at her very confused.  
  
"Powers?",I ask confused as Sarah sighes.  
  
"My daughter is a senshi and so since mine and Ryan's powers rule over all of the 4 basic elements. We have passed down our gifts to her but we've been kind of busy saving the world constantly to teach her properly how to use them correctly.",explains Sarah but I'm still skeptically.  
  
"What are the 4 elements, Sarah?",I ask curiously.  
  
"You've already seen one that I've done recently. Earth, Air, Fire and Water but Spirit ties them altogether which is what my and Ryan's element is. Spirit is our element.",says Sarah calmly.  
  
"Can you combine all of the elements or just use one at a time?",I ask.  
  
"Mostly one at a time. If I used all then the world would come to an end and I don't want to do that.",says Sarah as I nod and then get up.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, Terry?",asks Sarah slightly annoyed.  
  
"I'm   
  
leaving since you're *obvisely* done now.",I say annoyed as Sarah glares at me.  
  
"Brigit, keep him from leaving this room.",says Sarah as her toy poodle gets up and nips at my heels until I sit back down.  
  
She then sits in front of the door and watches my movements closely.  
  
"What do you want *now*, Sarah?",I ask annoyed.  
  
"What can you do to protect Rhiannon that we obvisely can't?",asks Sarah in a serious voice.  
  
"I know the Jokerz very well. They are usually no trouble to beat up but I think that they've figured out how pathetic this century is and how they could easily turn it into their own sick little planet. No offense but those are my thoughts on the subject.",I say.  
  
"What do you think they want with my daughter then?",asks Sarah.  
  
"That's what we have to figure out together before it's too late.",I say and then I realise that I said something I shouldn't have.  
  
Sarah frowns sadly and leans back on her bed.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of. I've tried my damnest to protect my friends and now Rhiannon's going to get in the line of fire all because of this job.",says Sarah outloud more to herself then to me.  
  
"I know how that feels. My girlfriend, Dana she always thinks that I'm doing something for Mr. Wayne. If she only knew that I was Batman, risking my life to protect the innonce from the bad guys. Things would certainly be different if I only told her about what I *really* do for my boss.",I say calmly as Sarah smiles a little bit.  
  
"Things would change for sure. She'd be your enemies #1 target because you would risk your life to make sure that she was safe. She would always have to wonder who's going to get her next to try and use her as bait. Love can be good and bad sometimes.",says Sarah.  
  
"I never thought of it like that. Has that kind of thing happened to you alot?",I say as Sarah gets up from laying on her bed.  
  
"Sort of.Brigit was trying to protect me from a monster and I was so worried that she would be killed that I used any dirty trick that the monster wouldn't think that I knew just to make sure that I would be able feel her besides me when she curls up next to me for bedtime. That was before I had Rhiannon but they are still the most important things to me besides my friends.",says Sarah as she snaps her fingers and Brigit comes running.  
  
The toy poodle jumps on Sarah's bed and runs next to her happily.  
  
"Good girl.",says Sarah as Brigit barks playfully and licks her all over.  
  
She picks up Brigit off of her and puts her down next to her.  
  
"So can I stay here since I have no where else to go?",I ask quickly hoping that she'd say yes.  
  
"Yeah if you stay longer then exspected then we can get you some normal looking clothes to   
  
wear.",says Sarah as I smile happily.  
  
"Cool.So where's my room at?",I say curiously as Sarah smiles michieviously.  
  
"Next to Allisa and Jet's room.",says Sarah as I smile my best fake smile but Sarah instantly recongizes it.  
  
"You don't like my friends, Terry?",asks Sarah as I shrug.  
  
"Some of them but Jet's been mean to me.",I say sheepishly as Sarah nods.  
  
"He's just a little bit protective of me, that's all. You'll get used to it.",says Sarah calmly as I nod and then she shows me to my room that is painted white with some very nice pictures on the wall. All of them are prints from different museums that I once saw in my History class about paintings.  
  
"These are really nice pictures, Sarah.",I say   
  
truthfully as Sarah nods.  
  
"Yeah my parents used to take me to museums so they remind me of them. Enjoy your   
  
stay, Terry. Oh, by the way all of us speak English except for the Inner senshis and SPluto.",says Sarah calmly as I sit on the bed and Sarah promply closes the door behind her.   
  
I look around the guest room and I can tell that the bed hasn't been slept in a long time. They must not get that many guests around here. I put my backpack on the desk and look at myself in the mirror. I look normal to me but my clothes do look kind of out of place compared to this time. Even if I don't stay here for very long I could keep the clothes and wear them for some school assignment on 20th century   
  
clothes or I could wear them around the house. I lay on the bed lazily. I guess I fell asleep because I'm woken up by Brigit scratching at my door. I get up and open it for her as she jumps on my leg annoyedly.  
  
"Where's Sarah, Brigit?",I ask the toy poodle as she barks at me and makes me follow her downstairs.  
  
There I see that some pink haired girl is in a white dress with a large yellow moon in the middle of it. She has on small moon shaped earrings on and she's waving a stick around in a circle carefully. I see Sarah or at least I think it's Sarah but she's wearing a plain black robe.  
  
She has a knife next to her as she sits cross legged in the middle of the circle. There are candles in different colors around the pink haired girl and Sarah. The pink haired girl stops what she's doing when she sees me. Sarah turns around and smiles blissfully at me.  
  
"What's going on, Sarah?",I ask extremely confused about if they're doing some kind of sacrifice.  
  
"Don't interrupt, Terry. Continue Chibi-chan.",says Sarah and she quickly turns around now not even looking at me and saying everything in Japanese.  
  
"Hai, Sarah-chan.",says the pink haired girl as she finishes circling the candles one by one. She sits next to Sarah and puts her stick down. She puts her legs cross legged and puts her hands on the carpet. Then she closes her eyes and then Sarah follows her. After a few minutes of them both closing   
  
their eyes they open their eyes slowly. Sarah gets up and snuffs out all of the candles. The pink haired girl takes off her robe and earrings off as she hands them to Sarah. Sarah hands her the pink haired girl some white earrings as the little girl puts them on and then hugs Sarah. She bows towards me and says something but I can't understand what she said except for Sarah's first name.  
  
"Chibi-Usa is my student, Terry. Today was her lesson. She comes here every Friday after her elementary school gets out.",explains Sarah in English.  
  
"Chibi-Usa? What kind of things is Sarah teaching you?",I ask curiously as Chibi-Usa laughes a little bit.  
  
"She's my priestess, Terry. I'm now learning how to cast circles correctly. Chibi means small in Japanese and Usa is short for Usagi which is my future mother's name. So my name means Small Usagi. I've got to go before Usagi finds out that I was here. Thank you Sarah for the lesson today   
  
and for the tea earlier. Bye Terry and Sarah.",says Chibi-Usa polietly in English as she grabs her bunny backpack and rushes out of the house.  
  
"Cute kid.",I say as Sarah glares at me dangerously.  
  
"Don't do that again, Terry. It was extremely rude.",growls Sarah dangerously as I glare back at her.  
  
"Brigit was wanting me to come downstairs with her so I followed her. What did Chibi-Usa mean by you being her priestess? What *are* you teaching her exactly?",I say annoyedly as Sarah pulls off her robe and puts away her candles as well as her other things too.  
  
"Brigit likes to join me when I'm helping Chibi-Usa. I'm teaching her to be a witch. Medition, energy play and rune readings. The basics, basically.",says Sarah but for some reason she's still onedge.  
  
"Okay.",I say trying to act calm.   
  
Sarah sits on the couch extremely exhusted as she closes her eyes for a few minutes and then I hear her snoring lightly.  
  
"So is she really a witch?",I ask as Jet nods firmly.  
  
"Scared Terry?",asks Jet but Allisa jabs him in his side.  
  
"Be nice to Terry, Jet.",says Allisa as Jet nods.  
  
"Are you girls witches too?",I ask as Isaura and Allisa nod firmly except for the   
  
girl with the blonde hair.  
  
"I'm guessing that you guys are warlocks then.",I say as Jet glares at me dangerously.  
  
"Watch it Terry unless you want a black eye. Witch is unisex.",says Jet angerily as Sarah opens her eyes quickly.  
  
"The Jokerz are coming.",says Sarah as she yawns slightly.  
  
"When Sarah?",I ask as I quickly put on my Batsuit.  
  
"Soon. They know where we live.",says Sarah as she instantly changes from her regular street clothes to the senshi suit that she wears when she becomes Sailor Dragon.  
  
"How do they know that, SailorDragon-san?",I ask concerned as Sailor Dragon shrugs.  
  
Then the others change into their alter egos just as Sarah had before. Brigit barks loudly as Sailor Dragon holds onto Rhiannon.  
  
"Brigit-chan stay.",says SailorDragon sternly as Brigit lays down on the couch quietly.  
  
"Well if it isn't the Batfreak.",says the leader as he throws one of those gas balls towards us.  
  
"Hold your breath.",I say quickly as SailorDragon puts her hand over her daughter's mouth and holds her breath.  
  
She watches as   
  
Brigit whines painfully and then she passes out on the couch. I feel really sorry for Sarah. I know how much Brigit means to her but I know that she'll be okay after awhile.  
  
"Hand over the kid.",says the leader as they all have on gas masks.  
  
Sailor Dragon gets out her staff angerily and then all of the doors start to open quickly. The wind starts up and blows all of the gas out of the house. Sailor Dragon finally gasps for air as she checks on Brigit who is coming too now.  
  
"How did you find out where we lived, Jokerz?",asks SailorDragon trying to control her anger.  
  
"It's easy when you live in the future. We bought it off of the black market in the future.",says the leader as he holds a medium sized box shaped device that has a satelite that is always pointing to Rhiannon.  
  
"What do you want with Rhiannon?",I ask angerily.  
  
"We can use her powers to make the world leaders bow before us. They would give us anything just so that we wouldn't destroy the world. It would be a great thing to see that.",says the leader as Sailor Dragon gives Rhiannon to Arawn.  
  
"SailorDragon-san, don't.",I say just as she's about to run towards the leader but she doesn't listen to me. She holds onto her staff like a baseball bat and just as she's about to swing really hard he pulls out a shocking device before she can dodges the attack. She's sent flying into the TV bloody from the broken glass everywhere. Her staff is out of her hands and then she passes out from the pain. It makes my stomach get into knots looking at that scene.  
  
"Dragon-chan.",says DragonKnight as he quickly pulls her out of the TV.   
  
He carefully pulls out the glass out of her as the female dragon comes by Dragon Knight and heals Sailor Dragon quickly.  
  
"Argito Macha-chan and Dragon-chan.",says SailorDragon quietly as she gets up.   
  
I notice that the Jokerz all shoot tranquilers at the team except for me, Brigit and Rhiannon. They all pass out as Brigit howls mornfully for Sailor Dragon. I grab a hold of Rhiannon but the leader of the Jokerz gets out his gun and pulls the trigger. A red laser beam shoots out and hits me in the stomach. It hurts so much that I can barely hold onto Rhiannon. The leader smiles at me satisfied with his plan and then he grabs a hold of Rhiannon.  
  
"You should have let us take her to begin with, Batbrains.",says the leader as he laughes loudly and then his team laughes with him.   
  
That's when I see black. When I wake up I see SailorPluto looking at me dangerously. I scream surprised as I see Sailor Dragon smiling at me amused slightly. I get up slowly and then I notice that I'm the Gate area with everyone except for Brigit and Rhiannon.  
  
"They took her.Where are they?",I say angerily as I remember now.  
  
"In your time, Batman. If you all don't stop him then the future will change drastically.",says SailorPluto as I nod.  
  
"So you forgive me now, SailorPluto-san?",I ask curiously as Sailor Pluto shakes her head.  
  
"Just get Rhi-chan back safely, Batman-san.",says SailorPluto as I nod firmly.  
  
She opens the Gate as Sailor Dragon and the rest of her jump into quickly.  
  
"You'd better hurry before they forget that they need you to get to your world, Batman.",says Sailor Pluto as I follow after Arwan.  
  
"Did you forget that you need me?",I ask annoyed and I go to the front of the line.  
  
I see a bright light as I walk through it. I can hear the hoover cars zoom past us as we are on the very top of the Wayne-Powers Building. I take off my translation ear piece and put it in my utility belt.  
  
"So this is where you live?",asks SailorDragon as I nod happily.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder where Dana is right now.",I say as I can hear Bruce now.  
  
"Where are you Terry? The Jokerz are back here and things are getting ugly.",says Bruce as I notice a huge TV link on a nearby building.  
  
"We have some strange news for you today folks. It looks like the Jokerz, a local street gang here in Gotham, are threating all of the world leaders with a baby that they say can destroy the world. The strange baby has already put Gotham downtown in total chaos. The Jokerz say if their demands aren't met then the world as we know it is doomed. Where's that masked hero, Batman when you need him?",says the announcer as they show a picture of the Jokerz in City Hall.  
  
"Come on, follow me.",I say as I use my jet packs to fly towards Gotham City Hall.  
  
"Some of us can't fly. Can't we just teleport instead?",says SMermaid as I nod.   
  
Suddenly we are right inside of Gotham City Hall as all of the world leaders are looking very scared now.  
  
"Rhi-chan, are you done having fun yet?",asks SailorDragon as Rhiannon sees her mom   
  
and laughes happily.  
  
"Come on Rhi-chan, let's go home.",says SailorDragon as Rhiannon closes her eyes and a symbol like Sailor Dragon's appears on her forhead.  
  
Rhiannon is actually floating towards Sailor Dragon as she hugs her daughter happily.  
  
"That child is a danger to Gotham City.",says Commissioner Gordon angerily as Sailor Dragon's eyes glow a bright silver color towards Commissioner Gordon but I shake my head quickly.  
  
"She's just a baby, Commissioner.",says an elderly man as I recongize him as Bruce Wayne, my boss.  
  
"Wayne, we don't even know where that baby came from or where these strange teenagers are from either. They need to be stopped from doing more harm to this city.",says Commissioner Gordon as Sailor Dragon plays with Rhiannon.  
  
"Is your daughter dangerous, senshi?",asks Bruce as Sailor Dragon looks at Bruce causiously wondering how he knew what they were called.  
  
"She's too kawaii to be dangerous. Those bakas that you guys call the Jokerz took her from   
  
us. They made her do all of that stuff.",says SailorDragon in Japanese as Bruce laughes slightly.  
  
"What did she say, Bruce?",asks Comm. Gordon.  
  
"She said that her daughter was stolen by the Jokerz and forced to destroy those buildings.",explains Bruce as Comm. Gordon walks up towards Sailor Dragon.  
  
"Where are all of you from?",asks Comm. Gordon in a serious voice as Sailor Dragon sighs deeply.  
  
"From the present.",says SailorDragon in an equally serious voice.  
  
"Are you the leader of this group of teens?",asks Comm. Gordon as Sailor Dragon nods firmly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could call me that.",says SailorDragon calmly.  
  
"Then as their leader I'm only going to tell you this once...",says Comm. Gordon and then she pauses slightly.  
  
"Get out of Gothom City and never return.",says Comm. Gordon as Sailor Dragon frowns.  
  
"That was extremely rude.",says SailorDragon annoyed and slightly hurt.  
  
"Commissioner Gordon, they didn't do anything wrong, all they wanted was to get their baby back. Now you're going to tell them to leave and never come back. Slagit, Comm. Gordon that is coldhearted.",I say angerily.  
  
"I was going to offer my services to repair the damage but with that kind of hospicality I'm not so sure   
  
now. Come on minna-chan, let's go have some fun back home.",says SailorDragon annoyed.  
  
"Can we have a party, Dragon?",asks Sailor Butterfly as Sailor Dragon nods happily.  
  
"Yep and we can have a really big chocolate cake to pig out on.",says Sailor Dragon happily as she licks her lips hungerily.  
  
"Aren't you going to stay here? You guys can have a really neat experience to see what the future is really like.",I say as Sailor Dragon looks at her friends and they all nod happily.  
  
"It might be fun. You've got yourself a deal, Batman.",says SDragon happily as I smile happily.  
  
"Is the party still on? You know that we haven't had one in an extremely long time.",asks Sailor Butterfly as Butterfly Knight agrees with her full heartedly.  
  
"Party at my place.",I say as Sailor Butterfly & Butterfly Knight high five each other and then they both blush emberessedly from all of the attention.  
  
I can see Bruce shaking his head because he knows where 'my' place is but nobody notices except for me. It's going to be at the Wayne Manor.  
  
"But what about the Jokerz?",asks a person worried."*I'll* handle it.",says Comm. Gordon quickly as Sailor Dragon nods calmly.  
  
"Okay go right ahead, because we have a party to go to.",says SDragon as for once Comm. Gordon looks completely shocked.  
  
"You should learn to respect your elders.",says Comm. Gordon as Sailor Dragon shakes her head.  
  
"You haven't given me a reason as to why I should respect you automatically like that, Comm. Gordon.",says SDragon calmly as I whisper where the manor is and then they all nod. I run out of the building and quickly change out of my batsuit while they teleport out of City Hall in a flash of lights. After I'm finished changing I come back in and sit next to Bruce Wayne.  
  
"Hello Mr. Wayne. How did Gothom City fare without me being gone for so long?",I say quietly as Bruce smiles smugily at me.  
  
"Pretty good since the Jokerz left for the future.",says Bruce as we both get up.  
  
I walk him to his car that's parked and he gets in quietly. I get in the front seat as I drive his car towards his house. As soon as I get out of the car and I open the door for Bruce Wayne. I can hear Ace barking and Sarah telling him to shut up because he's scaring Rhiannon. Bruce tells Ace to be quiet and the dog obeys imediately. Rhiannon stops crying when she sees me and Sarah looks at me strangely.  
  
"So where's the party at?",asks the green haired girl curiously.  
  
"Isaura, be nice. Yeah, where is it?",says Sarah calmly.  
  
"In the BatCave. Come on you guys can help me set it up.",I say as I walk over to the grandfather clock and point the hands towards noon as the door opens slowly. They follow me amazed as we all   
  
walk down the stairs. Sarah looks at all of the old costumes that are in glass cases and then notices the huge penny.  
  
"I wonder how much yen you could get out of that.",says Sarah curiously.  
  
Then I go into the closet and pull out an old stereo from Sarah's time that Bruce had when he was still Batman. I dust it off as Sarah looks at curiously.  
  
"Where did you get that?",asks Sarah as she lets Rhiannon down.  
  
"It's an old stereo but I remembered that I don't know how to work it. It's my boss, Bruce Wayne's. Stereos are really rare to find here now.",I say as Sarah finds a cord and plugs it into the CD player.  
  
I hand her a CD that has the shiny part up. She shakes her head when she sees how I'm holding it and turns it to the part with the writing on it. I hand her another one but she looks at it and then puts it with the shiny part up. After a few minutes of her looking through Bruce's old CD collection she finally turns it on and some really old music comes on. I think it's an old version of techno or maybe alternative music. Anyways   
  
Sarah and her friends start dancing to the music happily. After the music is over she looks at me confused.  
  
"Why weren't you dancing, Terry?",asks Sarah as I shrug.  
  
"This music is too old for me. I'll show you guys some really cool music.",I say happily as I take them to the 12 Juice Bar in Bruce's car while Sarah leaves Rhiannon with Ace and   
  
Bruce. As soon as we go in I see Dana coming up to me really ticked off.  
  
"Terry, how could you leave for almost a week without telling me where you went? Sometimes I don't even know how I deal with you.",says Dana angerily and then she notices Sarah and the others.  
  
"Dana, these are some new friends that I met. They are from a foreign exchange program that Bruce Wayne set up. They live in Crystal Tokyo.",I say as Dana just nods towards them. Sarah   
  
nods back gives me this really pissed-off-I'm-going-to-kill-you-when-you're-done-with-her look and then she and her friends go and listen to the techno music that I'm used to listening to.  
  
"So Bruce sent you Crystal Tokyo to bring them back to his place? Then what are they doing here at *our* hangout?",asks Dana.  
  
"Yeah, he did. It was a really last minute thing. I'm really sorry. They wanted to check out the music here and this was the only good place in all of Gotham City.",I say calmly and luckily Dana bought it.  
  
She goes off with her friends and I walk over towards Sarah and her friends.  
  
"Hey guys.",I say casually as Sarah looks at me like she doesn't know me.  
  
"Guys, did you just hear somebody talking to us?",asks Sarah coolily and they all shake their heads.  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry about that. It was my girlfriend Dana and I couldn't just tell her that I was in the present trying to save your rotten kid.",I say angerily as Sarah glares at me dangerously.  
  
"Jerk.",hisses Sarah as she actaully punches me in my left eye hard.  
  
You know most girls would slap your cheek but not Sarah. She just had to punch me in the eye. Hopefully I won't get a black eye for this.  
  
"Slagit, Sarah. What was that for?",I say shocked but Sarah completely ignores me.  
  
"Think about it. I can't believe that you'd say that in front of her.",says Allisa annoyed as they walk out of the Juice Bar and Ryan hails a cab before I can catch up with them.  
  
I run my hand through my hair as I try to think of what I said to Sarah that got her so upset but nothing comes to mind. I end up leaving the Juice Bar and head home. I walk into the house and fix myself   
  
something for my now swollen eye.  
  
"Terry, what happened to your eye? It looks almost purple.",says my mom concerned.  
  
I guess Wayne made up an excuse since I was gone for awhile.  
  
"It's nothing...really. I just ran into a pole. I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm going to lie down.",I say.  
  
"I bet he got hit by a girl.",says Matt as he starts laughing but I don't hear it because I go straight to my room and slam the door behind me.  
  
I lie on my bed and try to go to sleep but I'm woken up by my cellphone going off. I pull it out of my pants pocket and press a button."So Terry how was your trip to the present? Did you get any sway retro stuff?",asks Max as I laugh slightly and then wince since it hurts my eye.  
  
"It was fine.I met a few friends and they came back with me. Max, it's not the 1970's. It was the 21st   
  
century.",I say.  
  
"Bring them over here to my place. I wanna show them what it's like to be living in the future.",says Max excitedly.  
  
"I can't. I pissed one of them off and she's kind of the leader of the group.",I say.  
  
"Huh? How did you do that? You just got back a few minutes ago.",says Max surprised.  
  
"I don't know but I think she gave me a black eye at the 12 Juice Bar.",I say.  
  
"Come on over and I'll put some of this amazing stuff that I bought a few days ago. It's supposed to be really good for anything that needs to be healed.",says Max as I agree to try anything.   
  
I hang up with her and get a cab to take me to Max's parents apartment. I pay the cab driver and get out. I walk until I get to Max's apartment number. She opens the door and leads me to her room.  
  
"I wanna see how bad this new girl did to you and then I can congratulate her.",says Max as I remove my now soggy bag of now melted ice.  
  
"Slagit Terry. It looks horrible. She did a great job on your eye.",says Max as I would glare at her but my eye hurs too much for that.  
  
"Thanks alot.I thought that you were my friend.",I say coolily as Max just smiles and opens up a can that's next to her. She just scoops up about a quarters worth of some white stuff and rubs it on my eye.  
  
"How long is this supposed to take, Max?",I ask impatiently but it feels really relaxing.  
  
"Just say the magic word.",says Max in a serious voice.  
  
"Say what? I don't have time for games. Now how long is this supposed to take.",I say now getting angry.  
  
"Read the word in bold print.",says Max as she hands me the can. I look on it until I read the instructions.  
  
'Charity's Healing Cream isn't responsible for temporary blindness if the person using this product can't read the magic word lised below. **Baka**. Thank you and have a nice day.' as I read it to myself.  
  
"Baka.",I say and instantly my eye feels completely numb.  
  
When I try to touch the cream it's all gone and my eye is completely healed.  
  
"Who's Charity?",I ask confused as Max laughes at me.  
  
"Only the queen of the planet Dragon. Her healing creams are amazing.",says Max matter-of-factly as I nearly faint.  
  
"Did you say the planet Dragon, Max?",I ask as Max nods firmly but very confused.  
  
"Yeah. Why? What's going on?",says Max now very confused.  
  
"I jet go. Thanks for the cream. It helped alot, Max.",I say quickly as I throw away the plastic bag of dripping ice water in Max's trash can.   
  
I hail a cab that takes me to Wayne's house.I pay the cab driver & open the door quickly. I see Sarah reading a book in English.  
  
"Sarah, are you a queen now since you're in the future?",I ask almost out of breath as Sarah puts down her book.  
  
"How did ya figure it out and why don't you have a black eye? I thought that I punched you good a few minutes ago.",asks Sarah annoyed.  
  
"Max, Maxine my friend put this really cool healing cream and it cleared up my eye. It was a miracle and I asked her who Charity was-.",I say but I'm cut off when Sarah gets up and walks up to me.  
  
"I'm not a queen *yet* Terry so knock it off. I'm not supposed to hear anymore of this. I'll wait until you're done.",says Sarah as she goes gets her book and then walks into the BatCave by the grandfather clock entrance.  
  
"You came back here just to tell her that?",asks Allisa surprised as I nod firmly.  
  
"Baka.",says Jet annoyed as I glare at him.  
  
"I thought that I could sense Sarah's powers but they were alot stronger.",says Ryan amused as Allisa agrees.  
  
"You've always been on my case, Jet. Just knock it off already.",I say angerily as the lavendar girl and Jake sit down together to watch us talk back to each other, I guess.  
  
"No, you've been bugging me since you first came to sat down in the coffee shop.",says Jet as I try to punch him but he moves out of the way too easily.  
  
"You can't beat me up so easily, Terry. I'm not an average human. I was trained as a warrior before I was reborn.",says Jet as he hits me hard in the stomach.  
  
"So does that mean that you've always had that cocky attitude from Day 1?",I ask as I try to get my second wind by dodging his punches and kicks.Jake cheers as the girl whistles loudly.  
  
"Show him what you're made of!",shouts Jake as Isaura glares at him.  
  
"Sarah's going to be mad at you guys for making Jet fight Terry.",says Isaura annoyed but she ends up sitting next to Egan and Jake.  
  
"So Sarah likes a good fight too. She'll enjoy it.",says Ryan as he sits next to Isaura and relaxes in   
  
his part of the couch. I am finally able to get my breath back as I punch Jet in the side of the cheek when he least exspected it.  
  
"You're going to pay for that.",hisses Jet as he breaks my nose. It hurts so much that I howl in pain. I guess Sarah heard me because she comes running from down in the BatCave.  
  
"Jet, that is quite enough.",hisses Sarah angerily as Jet blushes emberessedly.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Sarah.",says Jet apologetically as Sarah ignores him.  
  
"Why are you apologizing to me? You'll apologize to Terry after I fix his broken nose.",hisses Sarah as I try to laugh but then blood comes out more and then it hurts worse.  
  
"Then you'll get a sharp knock on the head for being such a smart ass for earlier at the 12 Juice Bar, Terry. Hold still and don't move.",says Sarah as she closes her eyes and almost immediately my nose is all better. After Sarah opens her eyes and notices that I'm all better she firmly with her hand hits me on the head.  
  
"Ow, that hurt.",I say as Sarah then shoves me hard as I hit the carpet with my head.  
  
"What was that for?",I ask annoyed as I get up quickly and glare at her.  
  
"Because I felt you needed it.",snaps Sarah as she helps me up. I take her hand a little afraid that she'll hurt me again but she doesn't. She shoves me down into a chair that I know wasn't there before. Then Sarah pushes Jet towards me after he instinces that she doesn't have to push him.  
  
"Stop being a wuss, Jet.",says Sarah annoyed as Jet glares at me because I smiled at Sarah giving him his just desserts.  
  
"What is just so funny, Terry?",asks Sarah annoyed as I stop laughing and turn directly towards her.  
  
"I'm impress that such a lady as yourself could get that stupid grin off of Terry McGennis's face so   
  
quickly.",says Bruce as Sarah just nods.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment. I'm guessing by the way you are talking to Terry that you're his boss and the one who sent him to the present to see us.",says Sarah calmly.  
  
"Smart girl. Yes, I am. Maybe you should stay here and teach Terry some very good lessons.",says Bruce as Sarah smiles slightly.  
  
"No, thanks. I have a dog at our house that needs me more.",says Sarah.  
  
"A family pet?",asks Bruce curiously.  
  
"No, a friend. Why did you tell Terry to lie to the gaurdian of the Gate Of Time?",says Sarah.  
  
"Because he needed to get to the present time so badly. I guess he made that woman believe his lie so well that she believed whatever he said.",says Bruce as Sarah's lip curls slightly on one side.  
  
"So it is true? You shouldn't have told him to lie to her. Sailor Pluto's not a trusting person and for using my senshi name in that lie was unforgiveable, Mr. Wayne.",says Sarah as Allisa pulls her friend towards the couch.  
  
"Yes, but it was necessary if it was to save your daughter's life.",says Bruce as Sarah narrows her eyes at him causiously.  
  
"How do you know so much about us when we know nothing of this time or of you nor Terry?",asks Sarah as Bruce smiles slightly.  
  
"It's complicated.",says Bruce slightly annoyed.  
  
"There's something that's important that you're not telling us, isn't there?",says Sarah as Bruce nods.  
  
"But it's for your best interest.",says Bruce as I can actually see Sarah's eyes sparkle and her lip stops curling.  
  
"Now you've done it. Come on Sarah let's just go to the present and go check on Brigit.",says Allisa as she tries to coax her friend out of whatever Sarah's thinking about. Then her eyes stop sparkling and she points her finger straight at Jet.  
  
"Oh that's right. Jet apologize to Terry for fighting with him and for breaking his nose.",says Sarah happily as Jet looks at Sarah surprised but firmly shakes his head.  
  
"He's been pissing me off. Why should I apologize to that idiot when I don't need to? He *should* apologize to me for acting like an idiot.",says Jet as he sits down next to Allisa.  
  
"Why that hell do I need to apologize to *you* for? What did I do that was so bad?",I ask annoyed.  
  
"You've pissed off Sarah once since you've been in our house and that was only for one day. I'm surprised that Sarah didn't beat you up as bad as she could have if she wasn't so level head. You're lucky that you only got that black eye when you called Rhiannon a rotten kid in front of her face.",says Jet angerily as I'm almost afraid to look at Sarah now.  
  
"That's what you're so pissed off at me about this entire time, Sarah?",I ask annoyed as Sarah looks at me totally disguisted.  
  
"If you weren't some hero I'd sent you to the hospital in pieces myself.",hisses Sarah dangerously as I try not to look scared.  
  
"So you're not going to beat me to a pulp just because I'm a hero?",I ask relieved as Sarah now has an extremely wide but also very scary grin on her face. Allisa looks at me as if I'm a dead man.  
  
"You're right that wouldn't be fair just because you're a hero. I'm going to beat you to a pulp just because you've pissed me off too and talked bad about my daughter.",says Sarah as she gets up from the couch and Ryan isn't even there to calm her down. None of her friends are going to stop her and Ace is sound asleep.  
  
"Can't we talk this over like civilized people?",I ask desperately as Sarah just walks closer to me.  
  
"You're going to learn Terry that people aren't always going to take it easier on you because you protect people. Monsters that I fought taught me that but you haven't had the priveledge of fighting monsters just annoying punks that steal stuff to sell it to the black market in exchange for money or jewelery. You have no powers just toys that come in handy to fight off the bad guys.",says Sarah as I get into my fighting stance.  
  
"I may not have powers like yours but I do use my brain alot more then you've probably done.",I say as I try to punch her but she grabs my fist hard.  
  
"You don't know anything about me, do you? Of course if you knew anything then you wouldn't fight me to begin with.",says Sarah as she starts squeezing my fist until she actaully breaks my fist. As she's squeezing my fist I quickly trip her using my left leg. She falls down and kicks me in the stomach. She gets up and lets go of my fist now that's it completely broken.  
  
"So what's there to know? You're a girl that's seriously pissed off.",I say annoyed trying to not think about my pain as Sarah smiles at me slightly.  
  
"You are the most clueless person that I have ever met. Even Sailor Jupiter knows not to piss me off and she's the toughest fighter out of their whole group. I haven't even used my powers on you yet and already you're hurt.",says Sarah as I punch her with my good fist but she grabs my fist before I can hit her in her jaw. I saw what she did with that female Jokerz's whole arm. She plans on breaking my arm. I kick her in the stomach using both of my feet as she lets go of my arm from the force of my kick. She gets up quickly and now extremely angry that I know her signature move so easily. She runs up towards me and jumps up as high as she can jump. She puts her front leg out as it connects with my face hard. I hit the table as I see Sarah does a backflip and lands perfectly on the carpet. She looks me over and then does her fighting stance just in case I'm still wanting to fight her. She defiantly gives it her all when she fights. It's like she's a completely another person. I get up even though my shoulder   
  
feels like it's on fire.  
  
"That's enough for today, Terry.",says Sarah calmly as she relaxes on the couch.  
  
"That's it?! Are you going to give up that easily? You could have finished me off while I was getting up but you didn't. Why?",I ask angerily as Sarah smiles slyly at me.  
  
"I have my codes to abide by too, Terry. I could have killed you but I didn't feel that it was necessary and besides you still have to keep this city save from the usual normal things like robbers.",says Sarah calmly.  
  
"So you're not killing me besides I'm just here to save this city from robbers?",I ask annoyed as Sarah   
  
smiles.  
  
"We all have an important job to do, Terry. You have your job as Batman and we have tosave Tokyo. One of these days it would be fun to switch places and see how easy it is to throw the bad guys in jail.",says Sarah as I look at her confused.  
  
"For how long would we have to be switched?",I ask curiously.  
  
"For when I'm bored of it.",says Sarah.  
  
"Would I have to be dressed up in girl clothes?",I ask as Bruce tries not to laugh.  
  
"Unless you really want to have that responsibilty, Terry.",says Sarah.  
  
"No thanks. So how do we this get started?",I say curiously as Sarah smiles. She takes off her necklace that's hanging around her neck and hands it to me. I look at it. I can tell that it's pulsing from my own heartbeat lightly and then it gets to be totally like mine.  
  
"I, Star Sarah, ask that the elements and the Spirit give this human, McGennis Terry all of my powers. Make him one with the earth, air, water, fire and spirit that gaurds and protects all of us. So mote it be.",says Sarah in a serious voice as a dragon symbol appears in between her eyebrows.   
  
It glows a silver color and then it disappears as I suddenly get this warm feeling on my forhead. I put the necklace around my neck as if I have this feeling that I'm supposed to do this. I hand Sarah my backpack that has my Batsuit in it.  
  
"That's where you keep your suit, Terry? Anybody with half a brain could know that you're really   
  
Batman.",says Sarah surprised as I nod firmly.  
  
"People in Gotham City aren't really that curious about who Batman is.",I say annoyed as Sarah shakes her head and smiles slightly.  
  
"Figures. Don't you dare make me act stupid, Terry.",says Sarah as I nod firmly.  
  
"Like wise, Sarah.",I say calmly as Sarah smiles wider now.  
  
"Piece of cake.I'll just have to remember how I was when I was back in my freshman year of high school and everything will be fine.",says Sarah calmly.  
  
"So how will I fool other people, Sarah?",I ask very confused.  
  
"Ask the elements to use glamoire to sheild your trueform from regular humans and you'll do fine.",says Sarah as she puts her hand over her face and then she automatically looks like my double.  
  
I do what she did but with the words that she said and I suddenly look in the mirror but I'm still me with this stupid necklace of Sarah's around my neck.  
  
"Why isn't this working? I'm still me.",I say annoyed as Sarah rolls her eyes at me.  
  
"You'll look normal to us but to other people you look like me.",says Sarah annoyed as Rhiannon starts crying when she notices me wearing her mother's necklace.  
  
"Rhi-chan, be nice to Terry. You'll probably need this more then me.",says Sarah as she picks up her daughter and hugs her.  
  
She waves her hand and the translation ear piece appears in her free hand. I take it from her and put it in my ear.  
  
"Thanks, Sarah-san.",I say as she nods and then hands Rhiannon to me.  
  
"No prob.",says Sarah calmly as I can feel myself transforming into Sailor Dragon.  
  
I look down and see that I'm in her fuku! "That's something that I wouldn't pay anybody to see.",says Jake as he looks completely disguisted.  
  
"Just keep reminding yourself that he's used glamiore to become Sarah-chan. This is going to be hard to deal with.",says Ryan as Sarah smiles at him.  
  
"Try to keep an eye on Terry-san and make sure that Jet-chan doesn't give him a hard time.",says Sarah as I smile at Jet satisfied.  
  
"I'll try, Sarah-chan.",says Ryan as Sarah nods firmly.  
  
After everyone is done transforming I hold onto Sailor Snake's hand and then we all suddenly appear back in Sarah's house. I detransform as do the others.  
  
"Where's Sarah-chan, you imposter?",asks the female dragon dangerously.  
  
"Sarah-chan wanted to switch places with me in the future so she's in Gotham City.",I say calmly as the female dragon nods firmly.  
  
"So you're going to be staying here and trying to act like Sarah-chan while she's stuck in Gotham City? You won't last for very long, McGennis-san.",says the female dragon as she grabs Rhiannon with her tail out of my hold of her.  
  
"Sarah-san's not 'stuck' in Gotham. Why did you take Rhiannon-chan from me?",I say angerily as the female dragon smiles at me slightly.  
  
"Since myself and Arwan protect Sarah-chan, Ryan-chan as well as Rhi-chan it's only natural that we should look over Rhi-chan until Sarah-chan comes back. My name is Macha.",says Macha as she looks me over and then she leaves to go upstairs.  
  
"Macha has her own ways of dealing with things, McGennis-san.",says Arwan as I nod and go to relax on the huge couch. Then Brigit comes from the kitchen and barks at me angerily.  
  
"Brigit, it's me Terry.",I say calmly as Brigit bites me hard on my arm. After she lets go, I clutch my hurt arm that is now bleeding a little bit.  
  
"What's gotten into that dog?",I ask angerily.  
  
"She doesn't trust you. She thinks that you stole Sarah away from her.",says Arwan calmly.  
  
"How do you know that, Arwan?",I ask surprised as the male dragon smiles at me slightly.  
  
"She sleeps in the same bed with Ryan-chan and Sarah-chan. She protects Rhi-chan and Sarah-chan always. Sarah-chan and Brigit-chan may not be the same species but they think very much alike. If you look closely into Brigit-chan's eyes you would see that too, McGennis-san.",says Arwan as I nod and try to look into Brigit's eyes but all I see are her big golden colored eyes reflecting my own true face staring back at me.  
  
"Baka dog.",I say angerily as Brigit glares at me dangerously and then she falls asleep on the floor next to Arwan.  
  
"She may not be human but she still has feelings, McGennis-san.",says Egan angerily as I shrug her off annoyedly.  
  
"Then why don't you guys change her into a human so we can ask her what's on her mind?",I ask sarcastically.  
  
"Because we'd have to get Sarah-chan's permission before we do that, McGennis-san.",says Allisa angerily and now I wish I was back home pestering my little brother, Matt like usual or even beating up the robbers in Gotham City. Then we all hear the doorbell as Chibi-Usa opens the door. Some other girls come in too. One is really short and she has these strange looking ponytails on each side of her head, another that could be confused for her twin has a red bow in the middle of her head, a girl with purple eyes and long black hair, a short blue haired girl and another taller girl that has her hair in a   
  
high ponytail all walk inside their house.  
  
"Sarah-kun, we need to talk about you letting Chibi-Usa-chan be allowed to do magick. You know that I forbide it and yet you let Chibi-Usa-chan do her ritauls here. Well what do you have to say for yourself?",says the ponytailed girl angerily as Chibi-Usa looks at me and glares at me.  
  
"That's not Sarah-chan. It's a guy wearing a weird brown coat on. What did you do with Sarah-chan, Terry-baka?",says Chibi-Usa angerily as I guess I look too surprised that the other girls get into their fighting stances.  
  
"First of all I'm not an idiot and second of all, how can you see through my trick, Chibi-Usa-chan?",I ask annoyed as Chibi-Usa glares at me dangerously.  
  
"I'm a senshi-in-training and I can always see through glamiore like Sarah-chan does to try and fool me sometimes. I guess it paid off. Now where is she?",says Chibi-Usa as she gets into her fighting stance angerily.  
  
"Calm down minna. We'll explain everything after you guys all calm down.",says Ryan calmly as Brigit barks loudly for some unknown reason.  
  
"Baka dog.",I say angerily as Ryan hits me on the head.  
  
"Have some respect, McGennis-san. She has good reason for her barking.",says Ryan as the tall brown haired girl looks shocked and then remembers that I'm not her friend.  
  
"What's wrong, Brigit-chan?",asks Chibi-Usa as Brigit howls loudly and then starts running towards the stairs.  
  
Then I get this image of Macha and Rhiannon are in trouble.  
  
"Rhiannon.",I say as I run up the stairs and see Macha trying to protect Rhiannon.   
  
This ugly thing looks at me and then smiles. It stops attacking Macha and pushes me down the stairs while choking me the entire time. I'm not going to die in Sarah's own house with her friends & her gaurdians here.  
  
"I'M NOT GOING TO DIE NOW!",I shout angerily as my forhead gets that strange warm feeling. The monster howls in pain as he blows on it's hands. It's hands now have 3rd degree burns and I   
  
have time to get up. After the monster stops blowing on it's hands Brigit gets in front of me protectively.  
  
"Brigit get out of here. You can't beat up that monster all by yourself.",I say worried for the stupid dog but she ignores me.   
  
She jumps her highest that her small legs allow her to go and bites the monster in it's throat. It howls in pain and then picks up Brigit roughly. I use my leg and do a roundhouse on it's arm as it let's go of Brigit. I catch her easily and then I run away from the monster.  
  
"Is Brigit going to be okay?",asks Allisa as I look over the toy poodle.  
  
She doesn't look too hurt and then I nod.  
  
"Hai, she'll be fine.",I say as I put her down on the couch carefully.  
  
I then transform into Sailor Dragon as I hold onto her dragon staff. It's as light as a feather as I hold onto it.  
  
"Staff, I need your help. Fire, burn this monster to a crisp.",I say as a burst of flames comes out of the opal.  
  
The flames wrap around only the monster as it turns to dust easily.  
  
"Good job, McGennis-san.",says Mermaid Knight as I nod firmly.  
  
I detransform and almost fall asleep on the couch but Brigit licks my face excitedly.  
  
"Yes yes, I'm glad that you're okay too.",I say in between trying to get this annoying dog off of me.  
  
Then Brigit does something I've only seen her do with Sarah. She curls up in my lap and then immediately falls asleep.  
  
"Looks like Brigit-chan trusts you now, McGennis-san.",says Allisa as I nod.  
  
I see Macha walking down the stairs as a human hurt pretty badly but at least Rhiannon's safe. Arwan helps her down the stairs as he sets her in a chair carefully.  
  
"Macha-san, are you okay?",I ask concerned as Macha looks at me causiously.  
  
"What's Brigit-chan doing in your lap? Why would you of all people ask me that? Isn't Rhi-chan the person that you said that you'd protect while you were here last time?",asks Macha harshly as I wince   
  
slightly.  
  
"I transformed and saved her. She likes me now. Because I was...never mind. I don't have to listen to this anymore.",I say angerily as I get up from the couch.  
  
Brigit looks at me oddly and then goes back to sleep.  
  
"Where do you intend to go?",asks Macha sarcastically as I ignore her and transform.  
  
"I'm going back home where I belong.",I say as I feel my staff start to glow brightly and then I look around after the bright light fades away.   
  
I see Sarah fighting in my Batsuit and she's doing a great job of it...a little too good of a job now that I look closer at her fight that she's having with a mugger. I throw my staff at the mugger as he's completely knocked out. Sarah looks up at me and glares at me dangerously.  
  
"Do you mind? What are you doing here alone?",says Sarah angerily as I smile at her slightly.  
  
"I'm lonely.",I say shamefully.  
  
"Get a goldfish then.",says Sarah annoyed as I glare at her.  
  
"No, I want my old life back.",I say annoyed as Sarah nods and I teleport her to the Wayne Manor. Ace knocks me over happily as I pet him on the head and Sarah picks me up.  
  
"So what happened that you want your old life back? I haven't even checked out your school yet. I had the pleasure of meeting your little brother and Maxine nearly smacked me since she figured out that I   
  
wasn't you but luckily I dodged it and she hit her hand on the side of her TV. Don't worry I used some of that cream to make the pain go away. Then we talked and I told her the truth. I haven't seen your girlfriend Dana and that's a good thing.",says Sarah calmly as I quickly detransform.  
  
"I saved Brigit from getting attacked by a monster and your friends came by. The girl with the strange ponytails is mad at you because she found out about Chibi-Usa-chan coming over to your house.",I say as I remove the necklace and give it back to Sarah.   
  
Sarah puts her hand over me and then I suddenly feel all sick inside. I sit down on the couch as Sarah's symbol starts glowing in between her forhead when she puts her necklace back on after she takes off the Batsuit that she was in a few days ago. She hands it to me as I put it back on happily.  
  
"It was fun while it lasted. Ja ne Terry-chan.",says Sarah as she transforms into Sailor Dragon and   
  
disappears in a bright silver light.  
  
************The End************ 


End file.
